Promises
by kaorinin
Summary: "Ucapkan janji itu, dan simpan erat dalam hati. Tetaplah tersenyum, Hiro. Hingga Yato juga kembali tersenyum seperti dulu." Fic pertama di fandom Noragami. Ditulis dari perasaan-perasaan Nora/Hiro, agak menjurus YatoHiro/NoraHiro. Warning inside, please read carefully. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer**: written by Adachi Toka

**Warning**: _modified-canon_, ini murni keluar dari imajinasi. Ngga tau deh ya, entar ada yang nyerempet atau gimana, tapi kayaknya sih ngga bakalan

(emang kayaknya cuma saya yang menganggap karakter Hiro/Nora putih seputih kapas /plak).

* * *

**Promises**

written by **kaorinin**

* * *

"Hiyori!"

Darah Hiro rasanya hampir mendidih. Meski dari kejauhan, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat garis lengkung yang tercipta dari sudut-sudut bibir Yato. Giginya yang berderet-deret dengan rapi tertawa mengejek tingkah laku memuakkan yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang—siapa tadi Yato memanggilnya? Hiyori?—dan seorang bocah berambut kuning, _shinki _ baru Yato.

Tubuh Hiro hanya diam melihat suatu bentuk pengkhianatan, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sering Yato lakukan. Tapi entah mengapa pengkhianatan kali ini begitu meluapkan amarah, meletuskan gunung-gunung benci, dan mengalirkan perasaan yang tidak asing, tapi tidak pernah ia gubris selama ini.

Hiro merasa marah sekaligus tak berdaya.

.

.

.

"Yato, panggil ia Hiro."

Hiro selalu ingat, suara yang selalu menggelegar dan mencekam itu, untuk pertama kalinya terdengar begitu hangat di telinganya sendiri. Laki-laki, yang selalu ia panggil Ayah—karena begitulah laki-laki itu mengajarkannya, mengelus perlahan rambut lembut milik Hiro.

"Hi…ro,"

Dengan satu panggilan itu, serta-merta keluar sebuah sinar terang melingkupi tubuh Hiro. Hiro, yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memejamkan mata patuh kepada setiap reaksi berbeda yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya. Mula-mula ia merasa panas, terhimpit, lalu pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam dimensi yang lain dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia hanya melihat Kristal-kristal jernih melayang di sekitarnya.

Ia baru menyadari beberapa detik setelahnya nahwa ia menjelma menjadi sebuah pedang yang cantik, digenggam dengan kuat oleh Yato.

Ia senang sekaligus bangga, tubuhnya berada dalam balutan tangan gemetar Yato, yang masih bingung mengapa gadis berambut pendek yang sehari-hari mengikutinya kini berubah menjadi sebilah pedang. Begitu cantik dan anggun, semakin menambah rasa gemetar dalam genggaman Yato.

Hiro ingin sekali menghambur ke arah Yato, keluar lagi dari perwujudannya sebagai pedang, mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leher Yato. Tapi semua itu diurungkannya ketika Ayah tiba-tiba saja kembali melontarkan sebuah perintah lewat suaranya yang menggelegar keras, tapi kini mulai terasa lembut dan indah di telinga Hiro.

"Ayunkan pedang itu, Yato!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Hiro bersumpah, untuk selalu menuruti kata-kata Ayah.

.

.

.

Hiro tidak tahu kapan ia mati, mengapa ia mati, dan mengapa ia bisa terdampar di dunia ini dengan sebuah kimono tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan kimono hitam tipis, yang ia tahu betul tubuh biasa seperti miliknya akan langsung menggigil kedinginan seperti yang ia sudah alami ketika menyadari bulir-bulir es dingin menimpa wajah dan rambutnya. Tapi anak itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Mata biru miliknya menatap langsung ke arahnya, seakan ia mencoba menguliti tubuh beserta isi-isinya.

Saat itulah laki-laki—yang berumur lebih tua—datang dan menggamit kedua lengan mereka. Mengajak mereka berjalan lurus menelusuri lembah demi lembah, di tengah salju yang masih turun. Perlahan-lahan, genggaman laki-laki dewasa itu semakin mengendur, seiring dilihatnya sebuah rumah kayu yang berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu, laki-laki dewasa itu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan membuka pintu itu.

Seraya berkata, "Kita sudah sampai rumah."

.

.

.

Hiro baru tahu ia adalah seorang _shinki _ketika Yato memanggil namanya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya menebas _ayakashi_-_ayakashi_ malang mereka. Hiro juga baru tahu, kalau sebelum Yato, mungkin sudah ada belasan—atau mungkin puluhan juga ratusan—dewa yang sudah pernah mengayunkan tubuhnya dalam panggilan nama yang berbeda.

Tetapi yang Hiro sudah tahu dari dulu, dalam hatinya ia berjanji hanya akan membiarkan Yato yang mengayunkan tubuhnya selama beberapa tahun ke depan—atau belasan juga ratusan, atau kalau bisa selamanya. Ia tak ingin membagi kekuatannya bekerja sama kepada selain Yato, bocah laki-laki yang tumbuh bersamanya itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama," ujarnya disambut dengan senyum dari Yato.

Sayangnya ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa membuat janji di atas janji. Janji-janji itu berlawanan, bertubrukan, dan akhirnya pecah menjadi suatu badai besar yang menerjang hati lemah miliknya.

"Kamu harus menjadi seorang _stray_, Hiro."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Ayah menampar keras gendang telinga Hiro.

_Stray_ adalah _shinki_ tanpa rumah,nama tanpa kasih, juga ayunan pedang tanpa cinta. Jika ia menjadi seorang _stray_, itu artinya ia harus merelakan cap nama lain di tubuhnya selain nama Hiro. Nama yang sudah disandangnya selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Nama yang selalu dipanggil oleh Yato, dengan senyum dan deretan gigi putihnya yang semakin sering ia tunjukkan. Mata birunya memang masih menatap tajam jika ia berhadapan dengan _ayakashi_-_ayakashi_ malang itu, tapi semua akan segera luntur jika sudah berhadapan dengan Hiro.

Hiro masih memikirkan bagaimana merangkai kata agar ia bisa menolak perintah dari Ayah—orang yang ia telah bersumpah untuk selalu menuruti perintahnya—ketika Ayah dengan suara berat dan kerasnya berkata.

"Aku akan melatih Yato, kau lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang _stray_. Dengan begitu kita akan membuat Yato lebih bahagia."

Ayah membaca hatinya, satu-satunya hal yang juga bisa membuatnya bahagia adalah senyum Yato. Yato yang bahagia. Apapun caranya itu, Hiro tidak peduli dan akan menjalankannya.

Maka ia langsung mengangguk. Sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Ia tidak sabar ingin melihat senyum Yato juga.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" Yato bersikeras melawan perintah Ayah. Bulir bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Kau harus melakukan ini, Yato!"

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah!" Yato kembali mengulang hal yang sama. Bulir-bulir bening itu masih turun mengalir di pipinya. Matanya tidak lagi menatap tajam, tidak juga menatap lembut. Mata itu hanya memancarkan ketakutan dan rasa penolakan yang luar biasa. Ingin rasanya Hiro menghambur ke arahnya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi Ayah sudah berkata untuk tetap diam mengamati di sini, jadi Hiro mengatupkan rahangnya dan memperkuat pijakannya di tanah. Ia tidak ingin melawan perintah Ayah.

"Kita akan membuat Yato lebih bahagia,"

Jadi Hiro biarkan saja bulir-bulir it uterus mengalir seiring dengan tangan Ayah yang sudah memukul Yato. Ia tahan kelenjar air matanya agar bulir itu tidak keluar, sambil menampangkan senyum manisnya.

Yato melihat semua itu.

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan, Yato."

Hiro menaruh piring berisi makanan di dekat kaki Yato. Kaki itu penuh dengan bekas luka hasil latihan dengan Ayah kemarin. Begitu pula dengan tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Hiro memilih untuk mengusap bekas luka di kedua pipi Yato. Sambil mengikuti alur panjang dari bekas luka itu, Hiro berkata.

"Semua ini aku dan Ayah lakukan untuk membuatmu lebih bahagia, Yato."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Suara itu begitu dingin. Hati Hiro tiba-tiba saja langsung terasa beku. Tapi ia tahu itu bukan pengaruh dari suara dingin yang ia lontarkan barusan, melainkan dari tatapan mata biru milik Yato—yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan Hiro sebelumnya.

Tatapan itu hanya Yato berikan ketika ia sedang melawan _ayakashi_-_ayakashi_ malang yang menjadi korbannya.

"Hiro…" Yato meraih salah satu tangan Hiro dan menyingkap helai kimono yang ia gunakan.

"…masihkah aku bisa memanggilmu 'Hiro'?"

Tatapan dingin itu kini beralih ke ukiran nama yang melekat pada kulih putih Hiro. Ukiran nama yang bukan milik_nya_, bukan milik _mereka_.

Hiro hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Melihat itu, tatapan Yato semakin tajam, ia mendorong tubuh Hiro keras hingga Hiro terjungkal dan membentur kaki kasur yang keras. Darah mulai menetes membasahi rambutnya, lalu lehernya, dan akhirnya kimono putih yang dipakainya.

Tapi Hiro lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dan itu semakin membuat Yato berang. Ditendangnya begitu saja piring berisi makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Hiro. Ia juga menandang kursi dan meja di sekitarnya. Ia menendang Hiro lagi ketika tangan gadis mungil itu mencoba meraih dan menenangkannya.

Hiro tetap tersenyum.

Yato meraih kerah kimono Hiro dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hiro seperti kehabisan napas, seluruh jalan napasnya seakan tersumbat oleh genggaman Yato di kerahnya.

"MENGAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERSENYUM SETELAH SEMUA INI, HIRO?"

"Ayah memaksaku untuk membunuh manusia, bukan lagi _ayakashi_, TAPI MANUSIA! Dan ia menyuruhmu untuk menjadi _stray_ dan menyegel jiwamu dengan berbagai macam nama yang baru."

"Ia memberiku macam-macam latihan yang aku tidak suka. Ia menyuruhmu meninggalkanku dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya."

"Ia membiarkan ada orang selain aku untuk memanggil namamu, menyentuhmu, mengayunkan tubuhmu, memerintahmu…"

"Dan kau, terlepas dari semua ini, masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Yato melepas genggamannya pada kerah Hiro dan menangis seperti anak kecil di pangkuannya. Hiro menggenapkan kekuatannya dan membelai lembut rambut Yato.

"Tersenyumlah, Yato. Aku dan Ayah akan membuatmu lebih bahagia. Kami akan membuatmu lebih kuat dan membantumu menguasai dunia ini,"

Yato tetap menangis. Dan Hiro tetap membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia mencerna semua perkataan Yato. Ia tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit ternyata sesakit ini menggerogoti relung hatinya. Yato menyuarakan pertanyaan dan keraguan yang selama ini dipendamnya rapat-rapat.

_"Hiro, kita akan membuat Yato lebih bahagia,"_

Dan suara Ayah kembali menampar gendang telinganya. Dekat, sangat dekat. Seakan Ayah sudah ada di sini dan memergoki mereka berdua. Seakan Ayah mempunyai mata yang selalu sigap mengawasi ke mana ia dan yato pergi.

Lalu Hiro pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hiro tidak pernah lagi menemukan Yato yang dulu. Yato yang selalu tersenyum ceria, sinar mata birunya memandang lembut dirinya, juga cerita-cerita ringan maupun berat yang selalu terlontar setiap kali mereka bersama.

Ia ditugaskan oleh Ayah untuk menjadi _shinki_ seorang dewa yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Yato selama berbulan-bulan. Dan ketika ia kembali, saatnya Yato yang mendapat tugas dari Ayah. Bersama seorang _shinki _yang baru direkrutnya.

Begitu siklus yang berulang kali terjadi padanya dan juga Yato.

Sudah tidak ada lagi Yato yang senantiasa memanggilnya. Yato hanya memanggil namanya jika mereka ditugaskan oleh Ayah untuk bekerja. Seiring dengan bertambahnya segel nama pada tubuh Hiro, semakin jarang pula Yato memanggil namanya. Padahal Hiro begitu merindukan mulut itu memanggil lagi namanya, seperti dulu.

Dengan senyum dan sinar mata birunya yang lembut.

Maka ketika hari ini ia melihat Yato yang sedang tersenyum dan memandang lembut kepada orang selain dirinya, ia tidak mampu lagi untuk tersenyum. Semua otot-otot penggerak mulutnya seperti kaku dijahit sesuatu. Dan matanya yang selalu memandang kosong seakan tidak peduli kini mengamati dengan dingin dan tajam ke arah setengah _ayakashi_ juga _shinki_ baru tersebut.

Dirinyalah yang seharusnya membuat Yato bahagia. Dirinyalah yang seharusnya diperlihatkan satu-satunya keindahan senyum dan tatapan hangat mata biru Yato.

Maka itu ia berjanji, untuk melenyapkan kedua mahluk yang kini tengah bercanda bersama Yato. Untuk melihat senyum Yato kembali.

Kembali pada dirinya.

* * *

**Author's note...**

Yak, mana tahu malah ngebet pengin nulis ini…

Plot ini udah sejak dulu dipikirin. Dari pertama kali tahu kalo Yato punya _shinki_ terdahulu dan bahwa ia adalah seorang _stray_… apalagi waktu Hiro bilang kalo ia jadi _stray_ semua itu karena diri Yato juga.

Entah kenapa suka banget sama karakter Hiro yang… kejam tapi cantik. /apasih

Awalnya mengharapakan kalo _sensei_ sedikit menggambarkan ketulusan pada sikap Hiro, Cuma kayaknya ngga bakalan jadi mending tulis sendiri. /ahahaha

_After all_, saya suka banget sama Hiyori/Yato tapi selalu merasa bahwa kapanpun itu, Yato selalu menyimpan ruang tersendiri buat Hiro. Karena bagaimanapun dia juga yang—kayaknya—mengenal dan bersama-sama Yato dari kecil, bersama sosok Ayah yang entah siapaaaa itu. Sosok yang mengenal dia semenjak lama… _ anaknya lemah kalo udah menyangkut cinta masa lalu /plak_

Oh iya, di sini karakter Ayah malah saya jadikan nama (ditulis pake huruf kapital) alih-alih sebagai panggilan. Ngga tahu kenapa /heh

_Last_, terima kasih yaaa bagi yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca sampai sini :)

.

.

.

_Ditulis di tengah kegalauan menentukan judul proposal skripsi…_


End file.
